Cherie
''Hi peoples!!! Nice to meet ya! I'm Cherie, the (self proclaimed) craziest-yet-friendly pirate in POTC. Let's just skip all the boring stuff about my past that honestly nobody cares about, including me, and say... '''I AM CHERIESAUR!!!' '' ROFLLLL.jpg|PWNED RED SWORD .jpg|ze glitch I found :D:D youknowyourejealous.jpg|Our plunder =D (only stopped because people were complaining at us to port so much) cheriesaur.jpg|CHERIESAUR! Meh :D'' Atm, I'm a mastered pirate with a lot of work to do on sailing. However, ask anyone that knows me, there are a few simple things I OWN at :) 1. Cannon 2. Siege 3. Shooting things 4. Giving advice 5. Insulting people! xD I'm a KUH-RAZY girl, but I'm not all bad once you get to know me :P One word of advice, though... call my dad a noob and you're going DOWNNNN Userboxes ''My Besties'' They're my everything. If I were asked to describe my best quality, I'd call them out without hesitation. I love them all so much... So many memories created, so many *When LULZ happens* moments, so many ponies... They're the best friends in the world, and I'm the luckiest chica in the world to have people like them (: (in no particular order) Chris Swordbones aka Hermit We met about 8 months ago when I was in INFERNO. At first, let's face it, I was kinda scared of him (the tattoo is a dead giveaway), but after many conversations about how bad the Jonas bros are, how epic Ace Ventura is, laughing about random inside jokes (his nickname, Hermit, was one of em) and fighting over NOMZ, xenomorphs, Chuck Norris, and donuts, he's like the brother I never had. FLEEB IGA QUISHKEEF! Roger Wildeagle aka Rogiesaur What can I say about this guy? He's TOTALLY nuts, so we get along REALLY well. We talk about the RANDOMEST things you'll EVER hear, joke about him stealing lady clothes, getting owned by not-so-straight reindeer, and random asians in plays, and sometimes, he even gives me great advice I never would've thought guys had in them. I'm gonna be frank here (don't take it the wrong way) and say we're such good friends idk if he's a guy anymore xD John Stormpaine aka BACHOOOOOOOO This dude is the man of many names, but waaaaaay cooler. We can hold out a conversation for hours obsessing over bacon and fruitz and talking in code (joob, faff, dunce helmet, fancy pants, eckztra krispeh, jewp da whoop, hebrew hammah, and many more). He also took me to trolltropolis =D *I love picking on french fries like he who should not be named...* Best franz forever, bruh =) Sam Revenge aka Samchez This dude is my maid and absolute favorite ginger (yeah I went there). Of all my friends, he and I can keep a chat fever going for the longest time (its pretty close with Rogie, Hermit, Bacho and Tia around though xD). We chat about packages, Justin Bieber, electric chairs, corners of doom, underdrawz, Megan Fox, Angelina Jolie - runs out of breath... Point is, he's my best heshe friend (even Rogie still qualifies as a he xD), and probably the only one I know that says OMG 24/7 and . Love ya like meatballs, man =P Aplentia aka Tia Though the four dudes- wait, make that 3 plus Sam- keep me pretty amazingly hyper, any normal chica needs an exclusively girl bestie. That's where Tia comes in. We gossip about boys, sing to random songs, laugh about creepy jokes, and plot against her stalker, Creeptana (my nickname for him) on a regular basis. But you wanna know what I value most of all? She's given me the advice I need to stay on the right path. Without this girl, I'd probably not be with my current boyfriend (and probably not be happy about being a single lady either, shocker!). She's my sister from another mister, and if you wanna get all up in her grill, be prepared for me to bust a cap/go kamikaze mode, cuz we stick together no matter what. Love ya sis (= David Light David. What else is there to say? You're like a brother to me, and probably the most sensitive guy I've EVER met. For whatever reason, you understand my feelings in a way that I sometimes don't, and you're ALWAYS there to help me cope. You've never let me down once, and we can just talk about random stuff for ages =P You're an amazing friend, and I sure hope you feel similarly about me, enough to confide in me, because I owe you big time! Capt. Skull X After 7 months together, we both called it quits, but he has always been a great friend and always will be. And some others who deserve mentioning... Edgar Wildrat (mom)- For being a reliable banana stealer =P Izzy McFizzy (Swizzlator)- '''We only met last night, but even at 3 in the morning, you kept me entertained with a convo bout kit kats and hot guys at cirque du soleil =P '''NOTE I named my character after her xD Hannah Bluefeather- '''She's a great girl with an amazing personality. My fave rocker ninja. Keepin it real yo (= '''John Breasly- Cause he wanted to be on this list, and I'm gonna try and blackmail him into wearing colors =D hes also funnier than I thought he would be! '''Jack Stormskull (Jackie Chan)- '''We've known each other for agesssss, I call him michigan sometimes xD he was gone for a few months, so I kinda thought he got termed, but now that hes back we're havin our same old random convos, and he'll probably end up on the besties list (= Of course, as always, I saved the best for last... Bill Plunderbones aka Billy Roll We were best friends for the longest time, and for a while I confided in you about anything and everything. But recently.. It's more. We talk like siblings, fight like children, and obsess over the same things (STEAK AND YUGIOH WOOOOOOOT!!!!). I've never met a guy more caring, and willing to stand by me when I need it, even though while I do my best to return the favor I can't be the extraordinary friend you are to me. I love you so much, Billy roll.. Never forget that. P.S. Getting banned was totally worth it xD - awkward silence Cherie: If you have any poo, fling it now... Roger: Drat i left it in my other pants! Cherie: -hands other pants- now aren't you glad you didnt wash them Roger: where'd you get those... Cherie: um... skull took them when you were ko'd in the store Roger: THAT LITTLE- Cherie: shhhh rogie he might hear us! Roger: but i thought he left? Cherie: thats what u think Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:Skull's Marines Category:POTCO